


Sandbox Simulator Tutorial

by Destux



Series: Smile at Hope in the Name of Hope [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kamunami Week, Kamunami Week 2019, No Angst Guaranteed, Sibling Bonding, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destux/pseuds/Destux
Summary: Prompt 3: Training/Understudy/ApprenticeHow does one teach a destroyer to create?It may seem difficult (and destructive too) at first but it’s actually fairly simple. All it takes is some patience…and more patience.





	Sandbox Simulator Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, sorry for being late. I was busy during the weekend writing a 5-page response even though it only needed to be one page. 
> 
> Amazing how I managed to juggle two big projects like a madman, right?

STARTING UP…

…

…

…

STARTUP SUCCESSFUL. NOW LOADING NEOWORLD_3.CHR AND NEOWORLD_4.CHR INTO NEO WORLD PROGRAM…

…

…

…

* * *

_*yawn*_

Is it time for work already…?

She thinks not. The sun wasn’t assaulting her eyelids yet. 

Doesn’t hurt to check…probably.

Opening her eyes, Chiaki looks over to her left and sees the numbers 6:00 plastered on her alarm clock and a pair of red orbs that glowed on top of it, staring at her from beyond the dark. Just as she thought, it was still too early for work. She decides to get more sleep for the time being…

SHUTTING DOWN NEOWORLD_3.CHR…

…

…

…

SHUT DOWN SUCCESSFUL.

* * *

He should have expected this. After all, it was her most notorious yet intended design flaw in her programming to make her more human.

His older stepsister wasn’t one to fulfill promises, both for important and unimportant purposes. Even with her notoriety for repeating that shameful act, it would never fail to disappoint him. His frown deepened after checking the program’s command log to see that she started her shutdown sequence just mere seconds after he programmed the both of them to wake up at this hour just in case she forgot to set her built-in payload to execute her loading sequence.

If only Usami or Alter Ego would trust him enough to give him the admin privileges for this program, then he would block her from entering that damned command to go back to sleep. Along with his disappointment, he was starting to feel annoyed by her lethargic nature and the unfortunate circumstances that put him in a Catch-22 of sorts. 

He can’t wake her up without those privileges but he can’t get those privileges without waking her up.

No, scratch that. It was an actual Catch-22…

How boring. How _annoyingly_ boring.

_Well, two can play that game, Nanami._

With an angry glint threatening to show behind his bright red eyes, he continued this childish brother-sister fight with his stepsister to achieve this victory.

* * *

NOW LOADING NEOWORLD_3.CHR INTO NEO WORLD PROGRAM…

…

…

…

* * *

_*yawn*_

Is it time for work already…?

She thinks not. The sun wasn’t assaulting her eyelids yet. 

Doesn’t hurt to check…probably.

Opening her eyes, Chiaki looks over to her left and sees the numbers 7:00 plastered on her alarm clock and a pair of red orbs that glowed on top of it, glaring at her from beyond the dark. Just as she thought, it was still too early for work. She decides to get more sleep for the time being-

“ **Attempt the shut down sequence one more time, and I will not be so merciful on your next awakening**.” she heard someone threaten to her in a familiarly monotone voice. 

“Destroyer…?” she sat up from her bed and looked around the dark walls that surrounded her. “…Is that you? Where are you?”

Suddenly, the red orbs moved and she felt someone grab her arm and pull her out of the bed with quite some force. Disoriented from the sudden movement, she stumbled forward and bumped into something warm and…hard.

With a flick of a switch, the room lit up and she just realized that she spawned inside her own cabin from the Neo World Program version of Jabberwock Island. 

However, just before she could fully analyze the situation in front of her, her AI brother opened the door of her cabin and signaled for her to follow him. This was probably important if he had bothered to wake her up early in the morning when her other siblings were still asleep at this time, so she mindlessly followed him out of the cabin and into the artificial world that was still a bit dark.

* * *

“Hey, brother?” she started while struggling to keep up with her physically superior companion. “You seem…angrier than usual. Is everything alright?”

“We’ve arrived.” he flatly stated, ignoring her concerned question for her dear brother.

She approached the other and stared into the space that he was gazing at. She saw a huge chunk of data ripped out of the world, creating an endless blue void of numbers and strings of data. “An empty space? That’s weird… We made sure to repair everything that the virus corrupted in this program, right?” A scary thought crossed her mind and she couldn’t help but feel afraid and shameful about her failure. “This is bad… Did we…fail to completely remove _her_ from the program?”

“It was I who created this void.”

She paused to load up her response. “…Oh…ok. I forgive you, brother.”

Even though she was shorter than him, that didn’t stop her from standing on her toes and patting the pouting boy’s head with her hand repeatedly. 

That’s…how an older sister treats her younger brother, right?

“Stop treating me like a child just because you were created a month before me.”

“But… you’re my younger brother…”

“And I am not a child. I am more knowledgeable, less forgetful and wiser than you. If anything, I should be the older sibling.”

She’s pretty sure that’s not how this works… she thinks.

The still-sleepy AI turned back her head over towards the gaping blue hole on the middle of the beach. “…So, why did you make this void, Destroyer?”

There was something morbidly insulting about what she had just asked that bothered her to no end. 

“Weren’t you going to teach me how to properly create a world?”

She looked back at her brother then back at the void again. Her eyes widened slightly from the new information that pinged on her HUD. It was just then that she had realized what she was supposed to do today. She then opened the program’s command prompt and spawned in two of her sister’s magic sticks. 

Two of Usami’s staves with the two mirror images of a heart’s shape framing a pair of white wings that was topped with a red jewel spawned in front of the siblings, just barely teetering on the edge of the endless oblivion of blue hell. They then hurried over and took their respective staves before taking a step back just in case they lost their footing and fell to a world of no return.

“Be wary of where you spawn objects at.” said her brother in a scolding yet blank tone.

“I’ll be more careful next time…” she paused. “…Maybe.”

"That's very reassuring."

Brushing off that attempt at humor that fell flat on its face, Chiaki cleared her throat and tried to make her best Usami impression for her not-so-little brother while waving the staff around as if she was a teacher. "Alwight, Destwoyer. Wet's stawt with the bwasics, owkay?"

She was immediately disheartened after failing to make her brother smile, even if all she wanted was just for him to smile a little bit. She was enjoying this but seeing that callous expression on his face told her that he wasn't and didn't care one little bit.

Despite her disappointment, she continued. "...To cweate a squawe, just dwaw a squawe with youw Mwagic Stick wike this..." She did exactly as she had instructed and created a two-dimensional transparent square. "...Now, you twy, Destwoyer!"

The more unimpressed of the AIs followed her demonstration to a T, but instead of creating a square shape, he created a square-shaped vortex that floated mid-air. This vortex started to pull more and more chunks of data from the beach that they were at, making the large hole on the beach even larger than it was before.

Without hesitation, Chiaki immediately closed the vortex by creating another square shape to fill it. She looked at her brother with sad eyes.

It was going to be difficult to fix this mess, explain this same mess to her older siblings and teach him how to create simple objects that aren't suction holes, all in one day. It was definitely possible(maybe), but in order for her to do all those, she had to skip work. She’d be in a lot of trouble if she disobeyed the Future Foundation’s orders.

_”Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”_

She underestimated her brother’s talent too much. She knew that he was super intelligent and that he was an incredibly fast learner; after all, he was created by the former Ultimate Hope. It’s just that, her brother is a World Destroyer, true to his name, and creating things completely slipped his creator’s mind in the heat of rushing things. To get him to create objects is akin to rewriting his whole program, which was something Chiaki couldn’t do… for now, at least.

There was…an easy solution to this predicament, and that is to leave it to him to fix his own problem.

Of course, she didn’t want to take the easy route. 

So she’ll do whatever it takes in her own power to help her brother out. It’d take a miracle to fix his problem, sure, but…

_…if I just do it, things will turn out okay!_

“Ok… let’s try this again…”

This time, she ditched imitating Usami’s voice and used her own.

* * *

From dawn to dusk, the two siblings remained at the beach, making a mess out of the sandy landscape with countless endless pitfalls and vortexes around the area. There were large scorched areas, craters, ravines and even whirlpools at their vicinity. This would take around three days to clean up…

“This isn’t working.” stated Destroyer matter-of-factly. “I cannot create these simple objects no matter how hard you try to teach it to me.”

Chiaki let out a tired sigh. “…Yeah,” she lightly set her magic stick down on an area untouched by her brother’s touch of destruction. “You’re right huh, Destroyer… I guess…I can’t help you.”

“On the contrary, you did help me.”

She made a surprised, “…Huh?”

“Until now, everything I tried to create spiraled to unrestrained destruction,” he pointed towards the blue chasm of nothingness as an example. “Without you, I would not have been able to control what I can create.”

To demonstrate, he used the magic stick to create a circle on the sandy ground of the beach. After he traced the circle, the whole world shook and a perfect cone sprouted from the ground. This cone resembled a volcano to her. However, he wasn’t done with his presentation, it seems. He charged up power from the staff and concentrated the surge of energy into a beam then pointed it towards the base of the landmass that he just created. The volcano erupted violently, shooting out an incredibly large geyser of molten material into the dark sky as the bright orange fireballs rain down from the crimson red ashen smoke clouds on the twilit blanket above like it was raining fire.

His sister stood by his side and gazed in awe at the semi-artificial meteor shower that he demonstrated. She was impressed. This was far better than what she can create. 

“…I don’t know what to say…” she muttered. “…I really don’t. I mean… I guess I’m proud of you, brother.”

Then the most impossible thing happened.

He _**smiled**_. “Thank you, sister.”

That slight upturn of his lips was enough to satisfy her. She gave her own smile, relaying a “You’re welcome, little brother” to him.

Without a worry in the virtual world they were in, they continued to play in their little sandbox until it was time for them to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Have ALL the fluff!
> 
> I do have some questions for my next entries. For this event, do I have to follow the order or can I change it? For example, what if I post Day 7 first then Day 5 next? Would that be allowed?
> 
> Is it also okay for me to combine two prompts into one entry? Like, if I decided to combine Day 5 and 6 together or Day 4 and 8 together, would that also be allowed?
> 
> I’m asking this because I’m betting you 10,000 monocoins that you won’t like my next few entries.


End file.
